Problemas de Regadera
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: "¿Hacía falta llegar a esto Ryuuzaki?" "No lo estoy haciendo porque me guste, ¿Sabes?". Yagami Light había decidido no volver a enjabonar su desnudo cuerpo de nuevo. L/Light. Advertencias: ¡CRACK! ¡YAOI! ¡LEMON!. Capítulo único.


**Problemas de Regadera**

"_¿Hacía falta llegar a esto, Ryuuzaki?"_

"_No lo estoy haciendo porque me guste, ¿Sabes?"_

Yagami Light había tomado la osada decisión de no volver a enjabonar su desnudo cuerpo de nuevo, es decir, no volver a tomar una ducha, no _bañarse_; al menos, no hasta que el hombre que justo ahora se encontraba sentado encorvadamente a unos cuantos pies de él lo liberara.

Así es, lo liberara. Lo liberara, porque ese hombre específicamente lo tenía cautivo.

El joven estudiante le lanzó una mirada de odio profundo al detective de cabellos azabache, quien se dedicaba de lleno a disfrutar de su tercer trozo de pastel del día; eran las seis cuarenta y tres de la mañana.

Definitivamente el castaño no soportaba a Ryuuzaki. Tener que aguantarlo al momento de hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas era _mucho_ más que suficiente; de hecho, era una tortura.

"_Yagami-kun… Deberías comer más fibra"_

Light, mirando anonadado el fino perfil de L, frunció el ceño. Giró su cabeza para enfocarse de nuevo en el monitor frente a él, pensando.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era para hacer una afirmación así de descarada y maleducada? Tener paz durante ese periodo de su día era prácticamente imposible. Cierto era que mientras estuvo cautivo por sospecha de ser Kira lo grababan incluso en esos momentos; pero esa traumática experiencia ya había pasado, no tenía porque seguir exhibiéndose. Soportarlo en el baño era un grandísimo problema; uno de tantos.

"_Yagami-kun, soy un insomne, así que lo más probable es que no pegue el ojo en toda la noche"_

¿Y para qué le decía eso? ¿Acaso pretendía asustarlo con el hecho de que él estaría profundamente dormido mientras el huesudo hombre le observaba analíticamente esperando que dijera entre sueños algún tipo de información que confirmara que él era Kira?

Light soltó una carcajada burlona; él no hablaba dormido. ¡Además del claro hecho de que él no era Kira, por supuesto!

Al menos, eso creía.

Habían estado haciendo juntos absolutamente todo desde hacía ya varios días; seis, para ser exactos. ¿Y porqué? Sencillamente porque al detective más buscado del mundo se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de encadenarlos.

Así era.

Encadenarlos, unirlos por medio de una cadena; ni más ni menos.

Y efectivamente, ninguno de los dos había tenido la imprudencia de sacar el tema de la ducha a flote, aún. Después de todo, habían estado investigando como asnos desde que el joven Yagami había probado su inocencia y se había unido al equipo de investigación. No tenían tiempo para ese tipo de trivialidades, puesto que, bañarse no era una necesidad fisiológica básica, así que no existía ningún problema con el hecho de que Light no quisiera tomar un baño con Ryuuzaki; no era como si fuera homofóbico, al fin y al cabo.

Claro que no.

Light Yagami no era una persona que se rendía fácilmente, así que se dedicaría de lleno las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, a investigar. Nada más. Lo haría hasta probar su inocencia ante L, quien aún no le creía el cuento.

No era porque definitivamente no quería verle encadenado y desnudo junto a él. Era simplemente porque no descansaría hasta confirmar su inocencia, y por ende liberarse del molesto individuo llamado a sí mismo "Ryuuzaki".

Si, definitivamente quería liberarse de él y del maldito hechizo bajo el cual lo tenía atrapado. Porque cuando Light Yagami mencionó que le tenía cautivo, no se refería únicamente a las esposas. Últimamente, muy a pesar del estudiante estrella, L abarcaba la mayoría de sus pensamientos. Cada momento le conocía más y más, y eso le fascinaba. Jamás había conocido a alguien que estuviese a su nivel intelectual, para empezar. Cada momento descubría algo nuevo de ese infernal y adictivo hombre. Light simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. No podía dejar de ver todas y cada una de sus peculiaridades; sobre todo las alimenticias.

El castaño giró la cabeza noventa grados hacia su izquierda; sorprendido. Viendo al detective que lo tenía prisionero ensanchó los ojos espantado.

― ¿Disculpa, Ryuuzaki?― preguntó el joven mirando confundido al mayor.

L lo miró inexpresivo; con su clásica cara de póquer.

― Yagami-kun…― comenzó monótonamente, masajeando distraídamente su muñeca derecha, la cual se encontraba rodeada por una esposa ―… _Apestas_.― repitió.

El estudiante genio no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¡Qué humillante era esto! _¡Detestaba a Ryuuzaki!_ Y aún así no podía dejar de pensar en él, imperdonable.

Pero Yagami Light era una persona con la asombrosa capacidad de controlar sus emociones. Lo miró sereno.

― Ryuuzaki― pronunció lentamente, tratando de mantener la calma. L le miraba detenidamente, entregado fervientemente a la labor que llevaba a cabo en ese preciso momento: chupar una _tutsipop_.

Light lo miraba saborearla, y se espantó al darse cuenta de lo sensual que ese hombre lograba hacer parecer a un acto tan trivial. Ver como la lengua del detective jugueteaba con la paleta lo desconcertaba. No introducía el caramelo en su boca, sino todo lo contrario; el hombre sacaba su húmedo músculo, lamiendo el redondo dulce de una manera que no podía ser descrita por Yagami Light de otra forma que no fuera… condenadamente _sexy_. Light no quería ni imaginarse lo que esa misma lengua podría llegar a hacer para matar el aburrimiento, o saciar las necesidades, si vamos al caso. Indiscutiblemente Ryuuzaki tenía un serio problema; nadie podía ser tan excitante, nadie podía irradiar tanta sensualidad, era simplemente inhumano.

― ¿Yagami-kun?

Light parpadeó confundido, se había quedado meditando tan profundamente en las posibilidades de remplazar esa paleta por otra _cosa_, que no notó que había estado observando al detective ensimismadamente todo ese tiempo.

― Yagami-kun, te has quedado observando mi _tutsipop_ como si quisieras una. ¿Te doy de la mía?

Light se maldijo internamente, era una oferta tentadora.

― No, gracias, Ryuuzaki. No tengo antojo― contestó conservando su típico y agradable carisma.

L le miró extrañamente, comenzando a chupar la paleta de nuevo.

― Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decir?

Light suspiró pesadamente.

― Ryuuzaki, yo no iba decir otra cosa que no fuera recalcar el hecho de que tú has durado exactamente la misma cantidad de días sin tomar una ducha, sino es que más. Así que no veo porque piensas que yo apesto y tú no― se defendió arduamente, casi gritando, pero absteniéndose de ello; después de todo, él era Yagami Light.

El detective le observó detenidamente, ladeando la cabeza mientras disfrutaba de chupar su paleta.

― Yagami-kun, yo nunca he dicho que yo no apestaba― sentenció ― Te encuentro muy a la defensiva, eso aumenta mi sospecha de que tú seas Kira en un 0.09 por ciento, ya que sé que Kira es una persona de por más orgullosa que jamás aceptaría que huele _mal_.

Light abrió los ojos como platos, dispuesto a reclamar ante esa lógica tan irracional.

― No he terminado, Yagami-kun― siguió el hombre mirándole seriamente ― El hecho de que haya dicho que no había dicho tal cosa, no significa que no lo piense así. Y ahora te lo confirmo, tú apestas, Yagami-kun; pero yo no― terminó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El joven sintió arder el fuego en su interior.

― ¿QUÉ?

― Así es. Yo no apesto, Yagami-kun. No apesto aunque lleve la misma cantidad de tiempo que tú sin bañarme. Tan simple como: lo que comemos.

El estudiante le miró con unos ojos de incredulidad que apenas podía con ellos.

― Es verdad― continuó Ryuuzaki ― Yo sólo como dulce, por lo cual el olor que mis glándulas sudoríparas excretan es meramente delicioso, mientras que tú, que la mayoría de los alimentos que consumes contienen especias, cebolla, ajo, o cualquier otra cosa, tus glándulas sudoríparas excretan un olor tremendamente desagradable.

Yagami le miró con cólera, para después de nuevo regresar su vista hacia el monitor.

Maldita sea.

Tenía razón.

L seguía observándole expectante.

― Supongo que quieres que tome una ducha― afirmó por fin Light, masajeando sus sienes.

― Supones mal, Yagami-kun.

Light le fulminó con la mirada. ¿Entonces qué demonios quería sino era eso? Ryuuzaki era como una molesta póstula en el trasero. Si. No podía describirlo de otra manera en ese momento.

― Lo que pienso, Yagami-kun. No, lo que haremos― corrigió ― Será tomar una ducha… Ambos― concluyó obviando la cadena que los unía frente al joven.

El castaño ensanchó los ojos espantado, viendo al escuálido hombre junto a él, quien le miraba indiferentemente, aún mostrando la cadena con el brazo levantado.

Ryuuzaki bajó la cadena al igual que hizo con sus pies, soportando su encorvada figura sobre ellos. Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Light le vio fastidiado.

― ¿A dónde vas?― preguntó colocándose en pie.

L se giró para mirarlo a los ojos; manos en los bolsillos de sus desgastados vaqueros.

― Yagami-kun, me sorprende de ti― comentó estoico ― _Vamos_, es la palabra correcta― le informó enseñando, de nuevo, la cadena ― Y vamos, obviamente, a tomar una ducha.

― ¿Qué? ¿Ducha? ¡Pero si investigar es nuestra prioridad ahora! ¡No hay tiempo para eso!

L le miró serio, ojos imperturbables.

― Yagami-kun, he mandado a todos los demás a sus casas a descansar. No hay mejor momento que éste. Estamos completamente _solos_.

El joven estudiante abrió desorbitadamente los ojos. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

― ¿Y Misa?

― Encerrada en su habitación, le aseguro a Yagami-kun que no podrá molestar.

¿_Molestar_? No le gustaba a dónde esta insana conversación se dirigía.

― No veo porque piensas que me hace sentir más cómodo el hecho de que estemos solos― sentenció Light cruzándose de brazos, acto que desequilibró un poco al ojeroso hombre.

― No es por la comodidad de Yagami-kun, sino por la mía― confesó L tranquilamente ― No me gusta que otras personas me observen sin ropa.

― ¿Pero tú si puedes observarme a mí, no?― preguntó Light defensivo.

― Yagami-kun, tú también me observarás desnudo a mí, así que estamos iguales― terminó girándose sobre si y caminando hacia su objetivo de nuevo.

Light frunció el ceño una vez rectificó que Ryuuzaki no le veía. _¿Tú también me observarás desnudo a mí?_ ¡Como si eso fuera un consuelo!

Aún así optó por seguirlo. ¿Qué es lo peor que podía pasar? Quizás que terminaran bañándose juntos… ¿Y eso sería realmente _malo_?

Salieron del cuartel y se adentraron en uno de los tantos pasillos de ese macabro edificio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. L iba adelante arrastrando sus descalzos pies y con sus manos en los bolsillos; Light le seguía unos cuantos pasos detrás, observando la negra cabellera del hombre inclinarse ligeramente hacia la izquierda.

Después de divagar un rato, dando una vuelta por aquí, otra por allá, L por fin se detuvo.

― Aquí es― comunicó abriendo la puerta.

Entraron al lugar. Era un baño común y corriente, en el área de la regadera fácil cabían hasta cuatro personas; pero también, fácilmente se podía bañar uno solo mientras el otro esperaba al otro lado de la puerta corrediza, y eso fue lo primero que notó el joven Yagami Light.

― Ryuuzaki― comenzó cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el susodicho se giró para observarlo, su pulgar derecho atrapado entre los dientes ― ¿Quién se bañará primero?

L le mandó una premeditada y fingida mirada de confusión.

― No entiendo, Yagami-kun― dijo rascándose la pantorrilla con su descalzo pie derecho ― Obviamente nos bañaremos juntos.

Light trató de mantener la calma, como siempre, con éxito.

― Pero, Ryuuzaki, fácilmente uno puede esperar fuera de la regadera mientras el otro se ducha.

Parecía que L lo meditaba arduamente.

― Yagami-kun― dijo por fin ― Espero no sugieras que me quede fuera del baño mientras tú te duchas. Estamos completamente solos, y el propósito de ésta cadena es precisamente jamás separarnos, no quitarte la vista de encima, ni un momento. No olvides que todavía sospecho que eres Kira― terminó mordisqueando su dedo y viéndolo curioso.

Light cedió. Sabía que seguir discutiendo con ese hombre sería una vil pérdida de tiempo, en cuanto a él siendo Kira se tratara. Ante un internamente ansioso y externamente imperturbable L, Yagami Light desabrochó su pantalón.

Dejándolo caer al piso vio cómo su encorvado compañero hacía lo mismo. Ryuuzaki lo aventó lejos con facilidad, Light tuvo que agacharse para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines, para así poder hacer lo mismo que el otro.

El castaño entró en la regadera, L lo vio sin decir nada, aún mordisqueando su dedo.

― ¿Qué?― preguntó Light viendo cómo lo veía extrañamente, sus ojerosos ojos impávidos.

― Los boxers, Yagami-kun― dijo llanamente, entrando a la regadera también y acercándose peligrosamente mucho al joven genio, quien se tensó al instante; y no con cualquier tipo de tensión, esta era meramente _sexual_. Tener dieciocho años no lo ayudaba mucho.

Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca, demasiado excitante… ¡_Peligroso_!

El castaño suspiró y rió cómodamente, tratando de relajar la tensión sexual que había en el momento, al menos, para él.

― ¿Los boxers?― preguntó entre carismáticas risas.

Ryuuzaki lo miró serio.

― Si Yagami-kun no puede, yo lo hago por él― dijo colocando ágil y rápidamente sus manos a ambos costados del joven, en un veloz movimiento los boxers estaban ahora hasta los tobillos.

― ¿Qué demonios?― soltó Light, sintiendo crecer su ya muy bien conocido bulto en su parte inferior.

― Tan sólo he ayudado a Yagami-kun― señaló L inocentemente ― Si Yagami-kun se siente incómodo con el hecho de que él no trae ropa interior, y yo sí, fácilmente puedo quitarme la mía también― siguió mirando cómo el más joven le veía turbado ― Tomaré eso como un sí― inmediatamente los boxers del escuálido hombre desaparecieron de la vista de Light, la cual había estado posada en ese preciso punto hacía ya vario rato.

― ¿Y las camisas?― preguntó Light robóticamente.

L esbozó una camuflada sonrisa a través de su dedo.

― Como nos es físicamente imposible removerlas normalmente a causa de las esposas, simplemente las… romperemos― terminó, de nuevo inexpresivo.

Light utilizó todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre el hombre y arrancarle la camisa en un acto animal; sonrió conservadoramente.

― ¿Con qué?

― Hay unas tijeras detrás de ti.

El joven las cogió y cortó su camisa hasta poder liberarse de ella, Ryuuzaki hizo lo mismo con las que estaban de su lado.

Desnudos.

Uno frente al otro.

Encadenados.

_Desnudos_.

Light sabía que no los llevaría a nada bueno una situación así, y la sangre que poco a poco se acumulaba en su órgano _especial_ lo confirmaba.

― ¿Yagami-kun quiere que lo enjabone?

El susodicho sacudió la cabeza.

― ¿Qué?

― Te has quedado observando cómo me enjabonaba, así que pensé que querrías que yo lo hiciera por ti.

¿Quedando viendo? ¡Jodido Ryuuzaki! Completamente desnudo, tan frágil frente a él; tan vulnerable.

― Hazlo― respondió estoicamente, inclusive un poco desafiante.

L, sin decir nada, se acercó y comenzó a enjabonar su cuerpo bajo la ahora abierta regadera.

Mojados.

Bajo el chorro de agua el hombre le ponía sobre todo empeño al torso. Light cerró los ojos dejándose inundar por el momento.

Maldito Ryuuzaki, sus manos eran la gloria.

― ¿Te gusta, Yagami-kun?― preguntó L en su oído, pese a la sensualidad del acto, la pregunta en verdad embargaba curiosidad.

Sus caderas se rozaron, inmediatamente se vio el resultado. Light abrió sus ojos y en un instante se apoderó ferozmente de los vírgenes labios de Ryuuzaki, al menos, vírgenes para él.

Maldito hombre; ahora recibía lo que tanto parecía haber estado buscando.

Ensimismadamente Light lo cogió de las caderas y lo atrajo aún más hacia sí, pegando sus cuerpos. El erecto miembro de Ryuuzaki ahora tocando el suyo.

L se enderezó y con la palma de su mano izquierda lo jaló hacia si desde la nuca, la derecha en su torso.

El beso era salvaje, no tierno, y para nada embargaba amor; la química era la razón de su pasión, y nada más. Pero para Light, e incluso el mismo Ryuuzaki, eso era más que suficiente.

L lo empujó contra los azulejos. Light jadeó excitado, Ryuuzaki se separó y lo miró tan inalterable como siempre.

― No sabía que Yagami-kun fuera homosexual.

― Ni yo sabía que tú lo fueras― se defendió Light sonrojado.

L ladeó su cabeza y posó su vista en el miembro del más joven, erguido en toda su gloria. Lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Light los entrecerró y una delgada abertura apareció entre sus labios.

El detective acercó su rostro al de él.

― ¿Te gusta, Yagami-kun?― preguntó de nuevo en su oído, liberando cálido aliento que erizó hasta el último vello del joven.

El castaño se sentía venir, estaba tan cerca. Ese hombre definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Retorciéndose entre las caricias de Ryuuzaki gimió ahogadamente, y de repente, paró. Light abrió sus ojos y le mandó una mirada cuestionante a su amante, quien ladeando su cabeza lo veía inmutable.

― ¿Qué te pasa?― preguntó urgido el joven, pero ocultándolo bastante bien.

― No me has dicho si te gusta o no― contestó L mirándolo llanamente.

¡Maldito Ryuuzaki! Light estaba tan cerca, tan cerca… ¡Y el desgraciado quería que le rogara! No lo haría. El tenía autocontrol. Tenía dignidad. Su cuerpo temblaba de ansiedad y anhelo. ¿Qué hacer?

― Si a Yagami-kun no le gusta lo que hago, fácil lo dejo de hacer― comentó L cogiendo el jabón de nuevo y comenzando a enjabonarse como si nada.

¡Hijo de puta! ¡Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo así! Light quería que terminara, estaba a punto de reventar, y aún así, el maldito de Ryuuzaki lo dejaba temblando. Se acercó a él y le arrebató el jabón, tirándolo al piso. Lo jaló hacia si bajo el chorro de agua.

― ¿Yagami-kun ha cambiado de opinión?― preguntó viéndolo indiferentemente.

― Déjate de estupideces, Ryuuzaki― logró articular respirando entrecortadamente, su miembro totalmente erguido ― Sabes que si, imbécil.

L sonrió de lado y lo empujó contra la pared. Pero ahora no lo cogió entre sus manos; se arrodilló y con la lengua comenzó a juguetear con la punta de su miembro. Light sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Si, a eso se refería.

La lengua de L comenzó a lamerlo tentadoramente, no introducía el miembro en su boca, sino todo lo contrario; al igual que con la maldita tutsipop. ¡Desgraciado! Le gustaba jugar con él. Pero Yagami Light no dejaría que lo hiciera. Lo cogió de los cabellos azabaches y comenzó a incitarlo a seguir, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Pudo sentir los labios de L esbozar una sonrisa en la punta de su erección.

Inmediatamente lo introdujo todo dentro de su boca. Light soltó un gemido de placer y movió sus caderas hacia delante. L comenzó a lamerlo de una manera bastante experta para el gusto del joven. Tan sólo el pensar que ya le había hecho eso a alguien antes que a él le provocaba una sensación irracional de ira. Bueno, a él jamás le había gustado compartir, después de todo.

Atrayendo su cabeza hacia su miembro Light por fin alcanzó su orgasmo. Sintiéndose liberado tembló sobre la pared. L tragó toda la esencia y se fue levantando poco a poco, lamiendo cada lugar por donde su húmeda lengua pasaba.

Light estaba mareado, se sentía en las nubes. Aún no se recuperaba de su reciente orgasmo y L ya estaba de nuevo sobre sus labios, besándolo fieramente. Pegó su cuerpo contra el del joven.

― ¿Se siente bien, Yagami-kun?― preguntó entre gemidos, jamás separándose más de un centímetro de ésa boca que ahora le pertenecía.

El joven castaño aún no podía articular una palabra. ¡Maldito Ryuuzaki!

L lo giró sobre si y atrapó su cuello con los labios. Ahora la cara de Light pegaba contra la pared. Podía sentir el erecto miembro de L en su trasero.

Bajo el chorro de agua L simplemente introdujo uno de sus dedos en Light, quien se estremeció espantado, y algo adolorido.

¿Qué demonios?

― ¡Ryuuzaki!― articuló a duras penas ― ¡Quita tu jodido dedo de ahí!― le costaba mucho pensar, aún más estructurar una frase coherente, pero definitivamente no quería ser penetrado por ése espeluznante hombre; de hecho, por ninguno.

― Oh, Yagami-kun― suspiró en su oído ― No creo que en verdad lo desees así. Además, el hecho de que no quieras ser el uke aumentaría mis sospechas sobre ti en un 20 por ciento― terminó introduciendo aún más el dedo, buscando ese punto especial. Light se retorció adolorido.

Lo encontró. Le pegó duramente, haciendo que el chico soltara un obvio gemido de placer.

― Bastardo― alcanzó a articular antes de que su vista se nublara.

― Yagami-kun, eso no es agradable. Mejor prepárate porque introduciré el segundo.

¿El segundo? Light no podía con el puto dolor, y el placer. Todo se le ponía borroso, y lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar fue un gemido torpe.

L lo metió y comenzó a dilatar la entrada. Y cuando metió el tercero Light soltó un grito ahogado de dolor. Pero inmediatamente fue remplazado por uno de placer cuando L se dio a la tarea de darle un ritmo, tocando su maldito punto débil.

― ¿Te gusta, Yagami-kun?

De nuevo esa estúpida pregunta. ¡Maldito Ryuuzaki! Obviamente sabía que le gustaba. Pero sabía que si no le contestaba fácilmente lo dejaría a medias el desgraciado, y ahora no estaba para nada dispuesto a dejarlo hacer eso.

― Ya sabes que si, imbécil― dijo entre gemidos.

L sacó sus dedos satisfecho con la respuesta. Light sintió cómo la punta del miembro se acomodaba en su entrada e involuntariamente sus caderas se hicieron hacia atrás, motivándolo a seguir, pero no pasó nada.

― ¿Quieres que siga, Yagami-kun?

Light podía sentir la erección tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos. Estaba demasiado excitado.

― _Idiota_― fue lo único que dijo.

L introdujo la punta, tentándolo.

― ¿Quieres que siga, Yagami-kun?― preguntó de nuevo.

Light acercó sus caderas a las de Ryuuzaki. Lo quería dentro, y lo quería ahora. Pero sabía que el hijo de puta no lo haría hasta que no se lo confirmara.

― _¡Si!―_ soltó por fin como berrido.

L inmediatamente lo embistió, sus manos pasando desde las axilas del joven hasta sus hombros, creando resistencia. Light inmediatamente hizo una mueca de dolor. Maldito Ryuuzaki, al menos el chorro de agua había servido cómo lubricante. Rápidamente agarró un ritmo.

Light podía sentir su propia erección chocar contra la pared.

― _Mastúrbate_― le dijo L en el oído, mordiéndolo levemente, entre embestidas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas.

Light no podía articular palabra alguna, notó que Ryuuzaki había parado, de seguro esperando por su pronta respuesta.

― Hazlo― repitió L.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entre el agua y el sudor cogió su miembro con la mano y comenzó a masajearlo, gimiendo completamente excitado, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el aliento de los jadeos de L embriagarlo.

Ahora el maldito placer era doble, y Light no pudo más. Se vino primero manchando los azulejos y estremeciéndose; Ryuuzaki, quien en su última embestida se retorció y cerró los ojos, dejó salir toda su esencia dentro del cuerpo de Light.

Lentamente se fueron recuperando. La entrecortada respiración fue calmándose, L salió de Light lentamente, y se dejó caer al piso al lado de él, recargado en la pared. Muy contrario a lo que acostumbraba hacer, extendió sus piernas en vez de encorvarse recargado sobre ellas. Light se giró e hizo lo mismo, recargado en la pared se dejó caer al piso.

― ¿Te gustó, Yagami-kun?― preguntó L curioso, pareciendo olvidar su faceta de maldito manipulador a la hora del sexo.

Light lo miró furioso, se encontraba bastante exhausto como para hablar, aún así contestó.

― Imbécil― fue su única respuesta, y cerró los ojos.

― Yagami-kun es una persona muy grosera― comentó L recuperándose por completo y viendo el perfecto perfil de su compañero.

― Deja de llamarme Yagami, acabas de _follarme_ bastardo, las formalidades ya no sirven aquí― dijo cansado e irritado, sin abrir los ojos, su encantador carisma podía irse a la mierda en ese momento.

L ladeó la cabeza y flexionó sus piernas de nuevo, sentándose de ésa manera tan peculiar que tenía para hacerlo.

― Cierto, Light-kun― dijo cerrando sus ojos también.

― _Imbécil_.

- Fin -

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas._


End file.
